jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung
Vorschläge/Abstimmung Update der Abstimmungen Diese Abstimmung läuft vom 13.08.2009 bis zum 20.08.2009 Pro * :Bel Iblis 22:40, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : klar, macht nur Sinn. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 23:06, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Keine Einwände 08:41, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Vollkommen einleuchtend! Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 11:55, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * :Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 12:07, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Nichts, was dagegen spricht. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:27, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Das sollte auf der Hand liegen. 14:46, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : jo. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 10:54, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Abschaffung der Belege für Jediquote ''Diese Abstimmung läuft vom 15.08.2009 bis zum 22.08.2009 Bis auf die gewöhnliche Quellenangabe, wie sie auch in den Artikeln verwendet wird, sollen die Zitate von Jediquote von den Belegskriterien befreit werden. Pro * : Jaina 21:53, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Es ist unnötig, Zitate so genau anzugeben. -- 02:41, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Einfache Quellenangabe reicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:57, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Weg damit. Bel Iblis 22:00, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich finde auch,dass das es unnötig ist, es reicht ja wenn man weiss aus welchem Buch es stammt, wer lust hat kanns ja suchen Corran' 21:04, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Kontra * : Das genauere Angeben der Zitate hat schon so seinen Sinn. Ich hab das jetzt letztens mal gemacht, und so kompliziert ist das nun wirklich nicht. Seht es wie das Referenzieren der Artikel: Man guckt nochmal nach, dabei findet man ggf. wenn vorhanden noch weitere nette Zitate, man hat auf jeden Fall die korrekten Zitate (bei der Seite, die ich mit diesen Angaben belegt habe, waren teilweise die Zitate einfach falsch). Zudem hab ich auch mehrere Zitate gefunden, die man besser als Dialog zusammengefasst hätte. Manchmal ist der Kontext mit nur einem Zitat nicht direkt zu verstehen, jedoch möglicherweise mit einem Dialog. Ich gebe zu, dass die vielen UQs momentan nicht sehr schön aussehen, aber da muss man durch. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, mir sind diese Typen von außerhalb, die über uns lästern mittlerweile wirklich scheiß egal. Es kann nicht sein, dass wir uns von Leuten, die keine Ahnung über uns haben, verunsichern lassen. Lästern kann jeder, sowas bedeutet nicht gleich, dass solche Spinner Recht haben. Ein weiterer Kritikpunkt, der bemängelt wurde, war die Zitat-Vorlage. Ich gebe zu, das ich das momentane Aussehen auch nicht ideal finde, jedoch ist ein neues Konzept von mir in Planung. Meine erste Idee wurde mittlerweile verständlicherweise abgelehnt, doch ich werde mein Bestes geben daran weiterzuarbeiten. Alles in allem gebe ich hier ein Kontra, auch wenn ich zugebe, dass manche Kritikpunkte in naher Zukunft abgearbeitet werden sollten. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:06, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) **Wenn man in der normalen Zitat-Vorlage die Quelle genauer angeben könnte, gerne, aber solange das noch nicht geht und man da mit Einzelnachweisen oder sonst was rumhantieren muss, schreckt das Benutzer, die Zitate einfügen wollen, eher ab, weil es zu kompliziert ist. Wenn da ein neues Konzept in Planung ist, schön und und gut, aber so lange es noch nicht da ist, nutzt das herzlich wenig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:51, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Es muss doch wirklich nicht sein, dass jemand, der ein Zitat von Jediquote nachprüfen will, ein ganzes Buch durchlesen muss. Und wenn jemand ein Zitat hinzufügen will, dann sollte er es doch sowieso vorher mal nachgeschlagen haben, um sich des genauen Wortlautes auch sicher sein zu können. Dabei kann er auch gleich die Seitenzahl im Buch oder den Namen der Mission im Spiel rausschreiben. Wenn man irgendwo in einem Buch oder sonstwas ein Zitat ließt, ist es kein Problem, diese Angaben zu machen. Wenn man das Zitat aber ''hier ließt, ist es mühsam, es in der Quelle zu finden, wenn man keine genauen Angaben hat. Der, der das Zitat einstellt, hat den geringsten Aufwand und den kann man ihm meines Erachtens zumuten. Was die "Mängelstempel" angeht, so sollte man auf so einen Hinweis auf das Nichteinhalten einer Regel meiner Meinung nach eher reagieren, indem man die Regel in Zukunft einhält und nicht, indem man sie einfach abschafft. Mit dem Argument, dass diese Hinweise nicht schön aussehen, könnte man ja viele Regeln außer Kraft setzen. Zuletzt setzen die Anforderungen an die Quellen für Jediquote nur konsequent fort, was schon in den Richtlinien steht, unter "Quellen": Wenn eine Quelle das Thema des Artikels nur an ein, zwei Stellen beschreibt, dann gebt diese am besten auch an, also die Seitenzahl oder den Abschnitt des Buches. Und ein Zitat kommt üblicherweise nur an einer Stelle vor. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 00:00, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Das sehe ich ganz genauso. Wir haben uns beim Schreiben der Regeln schließlich etwas dabei gedacht - im Gegensatz zu dem, was früher bereits für die EU-Zitatsammlung gefordert wurde, ist das hier eine enorme Erleichterung für diejenigen, die Jediquote mit Zitaten füllen wollen. 00:16, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Wie schon gesagt, einzig den Punkt mit Seitenzahlen bei Romanen könnte man nochmal diskutieren, das dies wie gesagt bei ebooks unterschiedlich sein kann. Pandora Diskussion 14:00, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend